Disorders of endocrinology and metabolism are prevalent in the U.S. Addressing these difficult dilemmas requires not only the development of a critical mass of physicians to care for affected patients, but also the training of skilled researchers to develop innovative therapies and preventive measures and to delve in to the basic mechanisms of diseases. The Indiana University School of Medicine is a leader in many fields of medicine. The Section of Pediatric Endocrinology and the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism in the Department to Medicine are both large, well-respected research divisions with long histories of mentoring pre- and postdoctoral trainees, including training one another's fellows in research that spans the spectrum of pediatric and adult Endocrinology. The Endocrine Scientist Training Program described here provides the opportunity for young scientists in Pediatric, Adult, or Combined Medicine-Pediatric Endocrinology training to enhance their skills in either basic laboratory, clinical, or translational research, leading to careers as independent academic researchers. After completion of their residency training, highly qualified physicians enter either the Internal Medicine, Pediatric Endocrinology, or combined Medicine-Pediatric Endocrinology fellowship, receive clinical training in the respective disciplines(s), then enter ths combined program in one of two tracks, the Basic Science of Endocrinology Track or the Endocrinology Clinical Research Track. These tracks provide extensive direct and didactic research training. The Basic Science of Endocrinology Track requires a series of graduate level courses, including studies in Molecular Biology, Biostatistics, and Research Ethics. The Endocrinology Clinical Research Track trainees obtain a Master of Science in Clinical Research through our K30-funded CITE program or a Master of Science in Translational Sciences through our CTSI program. Trainees in the Endocrine Scientist Training Program receive two years of support for their training. Over the previous project period, this program has trained six top-notch physician scientists in the field of Endocrinology. Most of the graduates of this program have academic positions at major medical schools, and we anticipate that they will continue to engage in cutting-edge research to make major contributions to the health of the American people.